


Remus gives Teddy the talk

by EturnalGrave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EturnalGrave/pseuds/EturnalGrave
Summary: Remus and the talk





	Remus gives Teddy the talk

Tonks walked through the front door after a long day at work

'Remus I'm home' she called, her voice carried into the sitting room where Remus was sitting in the stuffy chair reading a book, when he heard his wife's voice reach him, the corners of his mouth itched upwards. It was inevitable; whenever he heard his wife's voice he couldn't stop a smile from taking over his face

'In here Dora'

He heard the familiar sound of Dora falling over the mat again. Why that mat is still there after that long he didn't know.

She walked into the room and moved his books to the side so she could sit in his la. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips

'Um, Teddy's coming back tomorrow' Remus said

'Oh yes, well its late I'm going to shower' tonks said

She made it up the stairs and stripped off her t-shirt and said over her shoulder

'Are you going to join me or what'?

His eyebrows shot to the roof and he ran up the stairs after his laughing wife

'Oh about Teddy, I think that he's going to start liking girls soon ' tonks said

'Oh that's nice' Remus said

'Not for you' tonks said

'What?'Remus said

"You have to give him the talk" tonks said and rolled over

'I have to what' Remus said slightly shocked

'The talk, the sex talk, Remus' tonks said

'Why me?' Remus asked


End file.
